


[Podfic of] Snap Point / written by raspberry_pop

by EosRose



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Repod
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 12:36:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10465191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: Mordred knows UST when he sees it. No matter how hard his cousin Arthur and his babysitter Merlin try to dance around the issue.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Snap Point](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/279750) by raspberry_pop. 



> [Subscribe to Podcast](https://www.blubrry.com/eosrose/)

cover art by eosrose

### Download

File | Size | Duration  
---|---|---  
[MP3](http://media.blubrry.com/eosrose/s/eosrose.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2017/Snap-Point.mp3) | 7.6 MB | 00:10:58  
[MP4](http://media.blubrry.com/eosrose/s/eosrose.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2017/Snap-Point.m4b) | 5.24 MB | 00:10:58  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available to download from the [Eos Rose Productions](http://eosrose.parakaproductions.com/snap-point-repod/) website.

### Links last updated June 3, 2018.


End file.
